The Truth
by notfrosen
Summary: One shot. Rey struggles with the truth.
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

Rey had never felt so miserable. Her brain kept replaying the last few minutes over and over again, even after she demanded it stop. Tears flowed down her cheeks for the first time in ages. It felt like there was a dagger lodged deep in her belly twisting in circles.

She stared hard at the deep blue ocean, her vision clouded by tears.

The memory played again. Rey clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyelids shut. She wanted to scratch and claw at her brain. Instead she settled on pulling at her hair. A voice whispered at her from lightyears away. _You could use that anger._

"NO!"

 _She stood sweltering in the desert. A meaty and calloused hand gripped her wrist. Desperate, young Rey jumped and waved at the silver ship, but it kept gaining altitude. "Come back!"_

Rey slammed her fists down on the grey rocks by her sides. Tiny cracks formed where they impacted.

 _"I tore the galaxy apart looking for you," Skywalker's blue eyes shone. "I didn't - couldn't believe you were dead."_

She was grinding her teeth.

 _"Nooo! Come back!" Rey attempted to yank her arm from Unkar Plutt's grasp. It was a mistake. He'd made a mistake. Why didn't this alien understand? She had to catch that ship!_

How could he?

 _"I - I don't understand. Do we know each other?" Rey's voice faltered. A feeling of foreboding washed over her. Her arm had long since fallen by her side, the ancient weapon slipping in her sweating palm._

 _Skywalker tore his gaze away from her. His arms hung limp at his sides. "He figured out who you were. He took you and hid you." There was a brief silence. "I never should have kept you a secret."_

 _For a split second the world spun. Rey swayed. Her legs wobbled. A boulder was sitting on her chest, crushing her lungs and making it nigh impossible to breathe. Every cell in her body screamed._

 _"No." Her mouth was as dry as the Goazon Badlands. "No, no, no!"_

In her stupor, Rey missed parts of the story. She fled before she could hear the rest. Skywalker called her name, but did not follow. He seemed to understand her need to be alone. Rey needed to process it all.

And now she remembered.

 _"Come back, Ben!" She shrieked at the shimmering ship. There was a final glimmer of reflected sunlight before it vanished from sight. "NOOO!"_

There was a hollow space in her chest. Rey watched the waves of water crash against the jagged rocks below. Still the memories looped in her mind, making her body go numb each time.

The voice that continued to whisper into her mind was the culprit. He was the reason for her pain. Ben Solo - no, Kylo Ren. Another tendril of darkness wrapped around her heart and squeezed. That monster who killed Han Solo was her cousin. He was a member of her family. Her blood.

And Luke Skywalker was her father. He'd left her to shrivel up and turn to dust on Jakku.

 _No Rey_ , she flinched. It wasn't Ren's voice. Unlike him, this voice was kind and comforting. _You were never abandoned._

She huffed and ripped out a handful of grass. If she wasn't so miserable she might have marveled at the scent and texture of the flora. Instead Rey considered what the voice said (though part of her wondered if she was going insane).

 _Trust in the force, Rey. Speak with your father_. The voice's final words faded away with the wind.

Perhaps she should speak with her fa- with Skywalker again. The more she thought about it, the more she believed it to be true. After all, Ren had taken her to his ship and forced himself into her mind against her will. She could imagine a younger Ren kidnapping her five year old self with ease.

Rey stood up, feeling a bit lighter than she had before, and brushed the strands of grass from her tunic. She would talk to Skywalker again. This time she wasn't going to leave.

She wouldn't abandon her family. 

* * *

**AN: My first completed Star Wars fic yay! (Also my first fanfic in 4 years?! wow) Please tell me what you think, if you enjoyed it, or how to improve it. Thank you, much love!**


End file.
